


Lapse

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Memory Loss, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: When Hinata temporarily loses his memory, Kageyama says a few things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Lapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts).



> this is for my other friend on their bday! yes, i have friends who have bdays on the same day!!! <3

Tobio doesn’t like feeling panicked, especially when that panic starts affecting his volleyball. And his panic did affect him at practice this morning. Why was he panicked, you ask? Well, Hinata hadn’t shown up for practice, which was weird enough, but maybe he was sick and forgot to message Daichi or Suga. The whole team has their numbers for that specific reason, but Hinata is Hinata so maybe he just felt sick and rolled over and went back to sleep. 

What made Tobio panic was when close to the end of practice, Takeda-sensei came by and whispered something to Ukai-san. That isn’t an abnormal occurrence, usually, but Takeda-sensei looked upset and Ukai-san had a pinched look on his face since. Ukai-san didn’t inform them what he was told until after practice, but Tobio had a bad feeling and he couldn’t focus for the rest of practice, as short as it was. And they even cut practice early because everyone seemed to have that uneasy feeling and couldn’t focus. 

So after cleaning up, Ukai-san informed them all that Hinata had been in a bit of an accident and would be absent from practice for a few days. Immediately everyone was concerned and Ukai-san fielded the questions with impatient grace. 

_ Yes, he was in an accident. _

_ No, I don’t know the details, just that he got hurt and he’ll be in hospital for a day or two. _

_ Yes, his parents said you could visit him. _

_ I don’t know what happened, you’ll have to ask him. _

Tobio couldn’t get a word in, partially from shock and partially because everyone was talking over one another until Ukai-san dismissed himself loudly and left the room. Takeda-sensei was, smartly, not in the room. The team didn’t leave right away, huddling together to make plans to visit after school.Tsukishima even stuck around to coordinate with what was to happen. 

Suga was to inform Hinata’s friends out of town, Daichi was in charge of keeping everyone in line, and Asahi was in charge of finding a get well card, as well as Noya at his side to get a small gft. They all chipped in some yen to get him something. Tobio was only told what time to show up at the hospital. 

So here he is, after school, still in his uniform and waiting for everyone to show up. He doubts they’ll all be able to visit at the same time, but he won’t go in just yet. He’s been worried all day. He couldn’t even do his practices at lunch. His Thursdays at lunch are generally spent doing some setting exercises to keep sharp, but he couldn’t focus. His fingertips felt like marble and he was so loud every time he touched the ball. He gave up halfway through lunch and angrily ate his lunch, something he would normally sneakily do in his class after lunch. 

Tobio is torn between concern and anger. He doesn’t want Hinata to be hurt, and with him being in hospital, that means he was probably injured in some way, but he’s also so upset. How  _ dare _ Hinata get hurt and make Tobio worry like this! He’s not sure how he’s going to act when he sees Hinata, so it’s best that he waits anyway. At least if he goes in with other people, he can calm himself down so he doesn’t just yell at him. 

He’s so stuck in his thoughts that he barely notices when Suga-san grabs his arm and pulls him inside the hospital. He thinks he says something, but he can’t be sure at this point. Tobio didn’t notice everyone else coming in, but they’re here and they’re standing around a small woman who has bright red hair. The only person who doesn’t dwarf her is Noyassan, but she doesn’t look nervous standing next to Asahi-san or Daichi, so Tobio assumes that she is Hinata’s mom. “Mrs. Hinata,” Suga-san greets, bowing, “we’re so sorry to hear about Shouyou getting hurt.” 

“Thank you,” she says, nodding her head. “Is everyone here? This is kind of confusing and I don’t want to repeat myself.” 

“Yes,” Suga-san responds. “We’re all here.” 

“You can introduce yourselves later,” she says, “I know you’re all anxious to see Shouyou but…” She hesitates and Tobio’s heart jumps into his throat. “...he might not recognize you guys.” 

Silence falls around them. The sounds of the hospital are still happening, the squeak of shoes, doctors being paged, nurses talking to one another, but it’s so  _ quiet. _ Too quiet with eleven young boys all in one space. “I’m sorry,” Suga-san is the first to speak and Tobio is grateful. He’s probably the best to talk to her. “What do you mean by that? What happened?” 

“Shouyou got in an accident when he was going to practice this morning. I don’t know if he was hit by a car, or took a stumble, but he wandered back to the house and he was pretty dazed,” she explains. Tobio blinks. No way that this is anything but a bad dream. A very bad, very realistic dream. “He seemed to know where he lived and that we were his parents, but he just… didn’t know for sure. He says it’s all fuzzy and he doesn’t know what happened. I only say that he might not recognize you guys because he doesn’t seem to recall playing volleyball past middle school. He  _ might _ , but, again, it’s fuzzy.” She sighs heavily, like there’s a weight on her shoulders. “The doctors say that it’s probably temporary and it should all come back in a few days if not after a few weeks, and there is evidence of a head injury, but he doesn’t have any other injuries that are unusual for him. He’s always got these small bumps and bruises and scrapes that I don’t know if they were there before.” She takes a shuddering breath. 

Surprisingly, it’s Asahi who steps forward and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. A silent offer of comfort. She grips onto his wrist and smiles at him. “If you think it’s too much, we can come back tomorrow,” Suga-san says. “We just have a card and a small gift for him, if you could give it to him.” 

Mrs. Hinata is shaking her head. “No, the doctor said it’s good that he has people he recognizes around him. It’ll help him remember faster, or so he hopes. And Shouyou knows so many people…” she trails off, looking at their group. Tobio looks as well. There are a lot of people, Tsukishima is even here, looking bored, but Tobio knows it isn’t everyone. Shouyou has friends in Tokyo that’ll be worried. They might not be able to visit, but they’ll be worried. 

“We’ll try not to overwhelm him,” Daichi says confidently. “Does anyone want to go first?” he asks the group. 

“I think Kageyama-kun should be one of the first to go in,” Mrs. Hinata says. Tobio blinks. He’s never met Hinata’s parents before today. She has no idea who he is. Everyone looks at him, Mrs. Hinata being the last one, following everyone’s gaze. She smiles kindly at him. “He talks about you the most,” she tells him. “It’s always Kageyama-this and Kageyama-that--” someone snorts loudly in delight. Tobio is certain it’s Tsuskishima. “--so maybe he’ll recognize you and won’t be too overwhelmed with all the company.” 

“Of course,” Tobio says, nodding, not sure what else he can say to her. It’s also the first time he’s spoken since this morning and he can tell. His throat is tight, the words feeling like rocks dislodging and falling out of his mouth. 

Tobio isn’t sure who else comes with him, his mind going over what Hinata’s mom said. Hinata talks about him? Often enough that his mom knows him by name, but not by face? Just what does Hinata tell her? All those thoughts stop when he enters Hianta’s room just after his mother. 

Immediately, Hinata looks up at him. There’s a white bandage wrapped around his head and he looks a little bruised, but otherwise the same. There is no spark of recognition in his eyes and Tobio’s stomach hardens and falls. It feels like it takes his throat with it. “Hello,” Hinata greets, friendly smile on his face, the kind of smile one gives to strangers. 

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” Suga-san says, stepping around Tobio and approaching the bed. He stands at his bedside, running a hand over Hinata’s head and grabbing onto his hand. Hinata easily leans into the contact. 

“Hi,” Hinata says. “I’m sorry, I feel like I know you, but.. I can’t… I don’t know who you are, but you feel very friendly.” 

Suga-san laughs, nodding. “Thank you, Hinata-kun. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga-san…” Tobio’s hearing goes a little fuzzy as Suga-san introduces everyone else, Tobio included. He doesn’t have anything to say, but he doesn’t leave, taking one of the empty chairs in Hinata’s room and thinking. 

Everyone else comes and goes, giving him well-wishes, Asahi and Noyassan giving their gifts from the whole team. Hinata thanks them and listens to Noya talk for a while, getting riled up before Noya is shuffled out by Asahi. Everyone introduces themselves, each name seeming to be somewhat familiar, but Hinata still doesn’t seem to be able to place why the names might be familiar. 

Everyone comes and goes until Tobio is the only one left. Suga-san asked him if he wanted company on the walk home, but he didn’t want to leave. Tobio’s mind is full of too many thoughts, swirling and rushing around, making it hard for him to think. Hinata looks comfortable on his bed, get-well card on the table beside his bed and the stuffed volleyball Noya found in his lap. It has big eyes on it and is smiling widely. “So… Kageyama-kun, right?” Hinata says, still smiling. There’s too much smiling. How is Hinata not freaking out? How is everyone so calm? How can anyone be  _ smiling  _ right now?! 

“Do you really not remember me?” Tobio asks, voice like broken glass in his throat. 

Hinata cringes--still smiling--and shakes his head. “Sorry, I don’t.” 

Tobio’s heart starts to race. He’s not sure why this is so scary, why it feels so  _ wrong _ . He just knows it is wrong. His breathing picks up, tears prick at his eyes. “I can’t believe you can’t remember me,” Tobio chokes out. Is he  _ crying? _

Hinata’s eyes go wide. “I’m sorry--”

“It’s not  _ your fault _ , dumbass--I mean… shit,” he wipes angrily at his eyes. He really shouldn’t be yelling at Hinata. It’s obvious that his memory loss isn’t Hinata’s fault. Maybe something through his stupidity, but it’s a result of an accident. He didn’t go purposely bash his head in and forget him, but why does it feel so  _ personal? _ “At least… said Suga-san felt friendly, is there anything like that for me?” 

Hinata cringes. “Not… not really.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“Well… it’s not very nice--”

“Just tell me. I can’t be the only--” he stops himself from speaking. Hinata said little things to most of the team, saying how he felt around them, probably to make them feel better that he couldn’t remember them. He didn’t do it for the second years he doesn’t really know anyway, and Tobio. Hinata even said something nice about  _ Tsukishima! _ Something about how he’s a hard worker or something. Tobio wanted to scream. 

“It… it feels like you’re gonna yell at me,” he admits. 

“I… I don’t yell at you that much,” Tobio says, words almost failing him. “You’re… you’re my best friend, Hinata. I can’t… I don’t know how it happened, but…” He doesn’t want to admit that him not meaning as much to Hinata hurts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that this is all out of either of their control, but it still hurts. Why doesn’t Hinata feel comfortable around him? “You’re the most important person in my life and it… it  _ hurts _ that you’ve forgotten me. And I know you’re not doing it on purpose because you’re the nicest, kindest, most patient person I know and…” He looks at Hinata and he looks away just as quick. Hinata looks heartbroken and that’s almost worse. “I’m sorry,” Tobio says, standing. “I hope you feel better soon.” 

He leaves before he can say anything else embarrassing.

* * *

Tobio wouldn’t say that he goes out of his way to avoid Hinata or conversation about Hinata, but other people might. Tobio is just embarrassed about everything he said and for crying in front of him. Maybe his actions were so close to his accident that Hinata will forget them, too. But it’s been a few days and Tobio has gotten updates on Hinata through the rest of the team. Suga-san and Noya visit him the most and update everyone else. Apparently Ukai-san and Takeda-sensei went as well. Hinata has been back at home for a couple of days, but he hasn’t been allowed to play volleyball again. He’s also been allowed to skip school and rest, which is nice and means that Tobio won’t have to be embarrassed. 

So he’s struggling through his homework, wishing he was playing volleyball instead, and his phone starts ringing. He picks it up, excited for the distraction, but his stomach twists when he sees that it’s Hinata calling. Last he heard, nothing much has improved other than the healing bruises, so he can’t think of a reason for Hinata to be calling him.

But the prospect of putting off homework for a little while longer has him answering the call. “Hello,” he states, calm. 

_ “So I’m your best friend?” _

Tobio sucks in a breath. Hinata sounds different than the last time he talked to him. There’s a confidence there, a familiarity that was absent last time… that can only mean… “Did your memories come back?” 

_ “Yeah, and I’m so far behind now!” _

“You’ve always been lagging behind,” Tobio responds, the insult falling easily. 

Hinata laughs loudly in his ear.  _ “I guess you’re lucky I’m so patient, huh Tobio?”  _

Tobio’s heart seizes. “You remember--” 

_ “That you said I was the most kind and nice person you know? Yes, I do.” _ He sounds so pleased and Tobio wishes for a hole to open up and swallow him whole.  _ “Why do you only say nice things like that when I’m injured?”  _

Tobio’s face is on fire. “I-I-I--”

_ “Doesn’t matter,”  _ he cuts Tobio off easily,  _ “I know now that every time you say something mean about me, I know what you truly feel, Tobio-chan.” _

“And what is that?” 

_ “Oh that you like me.”  _

Tobio sputters. “I-I don’t! I can’t believe--! Why would you--”

_ “You liiiike me, Tobio! You can’t take it back!”  _

“Dumbass!” Tobio yells. “Moron!”

_ “Uh-huh! Sure, whatever you say!” _ He’s laughing and sounds like he’s smiling. Tobio can’t help but smile, too.  _ “I’m still not cleared for practice, even though my memories did come back and I don’t have a headache--” _

“They’re right to be worried,” Tobio cuts him off. “Since your chosen method of receiving is taking a ball straight to the face. Asahi-san could probably put you in a coma and he’d feel awful about that.” 

Hinata huffs loudly.  _ “He’s only gotten me a few times.” _

“Most people learn to duck.”

_ “And let him score? Are you insane?” _

Tobio laughs. “You  _ are _ my best friend.” 

Hinata makes an affronted noise.  _ “And here I was, asking you to sit with me for lunch tomorrow, but if you’re going to be mean--” _

“No!” He pauses, collecting himself. “No, I’d like that… and I can tell you everything you’ve missed at practice.” 

Hinata sighs out a breath of relief.  _ “Thank goodness, Suga-san says I need to focus on my school and catch up with that.”  _

Tobio wrinkles his nose. “Why would you want to focus on school?” 

_ “I know right! Anyway, see you tomorrow at lunch?” _

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” 

_ “Good night, best friend!” _

“Night,” Tobio whispers back, pleased for some reason. Well, his friend is back. That’s probably why his heart is beating so fast. Nothing else, obviously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
